1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single lens reflex camera provided with a shutter preference automatic exposure range, and more particularly to an improvement in the arrangement of the camera parts for controlling and correlating the operation of the diaphragm, mirror and shutter mechanisms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional type single lens reflex camera provided with a shutter preference automatic exposure range utilizes the pointer of the meter of the exposure control system in determining the value of the automatic diaphragm as the position of the deflected pointer of the meter is scanned by a scanning member when the camera is released by depression of the shutter button. In this arrangement, however, the operation of the scanning member and the introduction of the scanning result to the lens aperture mechanism are performed under the action of the shutter button. Therefore, a long stroke and strong depression force are required for the camera operator to depress the shutter button. In order for such a camera release manipulation to be rendered more adroit, recently a solution has been proposed in which the scanning member is coupled to the film winding mechanism to utilize a portion of the charge force applied to the film winding mechanism in adjusting the lens aperture mechanism in accordance with the position of the deflected pointer of the meter. This method is commonly called "charge type EE system." Because of the very strong charge force compared with the force necessary for the operation of the scanning member, the camera employing this charge type EE system necessitates the provision of a suitable buffering mechanism made in the coupling between the scanning member and the film winding mechanism, this complexity increasing the manufacture cost of the camera.
In addition to the unsatisfactory manipulation for the camera release operation, the conventional arrangement of the camera parts has an additional disadvantage in that the lens aperture mechanism is actuated after the scanning result has been introduced to the diaphragm control mechanism therefor, and in subsequence to the completion of automatic adjustment of the lens aperture mechanism, the shutter mechanism is actuated in timed relation to the mirror mechanism. Such a sequential control of actuation of these various mechanisms takes an undesirably long time until an exposure of the film is initiated. The need for highly efficient control and correlation of the operation of these various mechanisms exists for rapid access to photographic situation.